heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 46
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * King * Luke Stanton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt comes to the aid of an old timer named Gus who is attacked by wolves during a rain storm, and saves his life. Seeking cover to make camp for the night, Kid Colt learns that the old man has found gold and has been followed by wolves of a different kind: a gang of outlaws led by a man named Maddox who seeks to claim the gold for himself before Gus can stake a claim. Hearing this Kid Colt agrees to make sure that Gus makes it to his destination alive. Meanwhile not far away, Maddox and his men have been observing the battle with the wolves and have recognized Kid Colt from his shooting skills. However Maddox is undaunted and orders his men to attack the camp. During the ensuing gun battle, Gus takes a bullet and is killed. With the old man dead, Maddox and his men pull back while Kid Colt vows revenge and leaves with Gus' body. Maddox informs his men that Gus being killed doesn't matter as he likely told Kid Colt the location of his gold prospect. The following morning after Kid Colt has buried Gus, Maddox and his men surround him and demand that he show them the way to the gold mine. The Kid then leads them on a wild goose chase, which ultimately ends when suddenly Gus -- alive and well, having faked his death as part of Kid Colt's plans -- comes out of the bush and shoots Maddox dead. With their leader gone, the rest of the gang surrenders and Gus thanks Kid Colt for his help. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Maddox Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Schoolmarm was a Gentleman! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is on the trail of outlaw Jess Keegan, tracking him down to a cabin for a showdown. The Kid rushes to the cabin and kicks the door down and quickly disarms Keegan but shooting the guns out of his hands. However, Keegan manages to escape by throwing a lantern in the Kid's face and escaping. Kid Colt does not follow after him as the man who owned the cabin was shot by Keegan before his escape. Colt sees to the wounded man before continuing on Keegan's trail. Meanwhile, in a nearby town, Keegan forces a doctor to treat his gunshot wounds he sustained fleeing Kid Colt. After getting medical attention he pistol whips the doctor and flees. Kid Colt arrives in town just as the local sheriff is gathering a posse to go after Keegan, but the Kid convinces them to let him go after Jess alone. Following after Keegan's trail, Kid Colt falls into an ambush and seeks cover. The two outlaws shoot it out until Jess spots a boy camping out nearby and takes him hostage threatening to kill the boy if the Kid comes too close. However, Kid Colt had counted the bullets that Keegan fired during their shoot out and realizing that he is out of bullets approaches him. Jess Keegan is surprised when his gun dry fires and the Kid easily takes him out with a single punch, freeing the boy. Kid Colt then turns Keegan over to the sheriff who thanks Kid Colt for his help. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jess Keegan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}